Lion-o's bride
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o now almost over with what had happened with Pumrya soon gets injured in sneak attack while looking for food. A clan of Lions finds him and takes him in. It is the white lion clan. They were some of the many lion sub clans. Soon he meets the lioness he was betrothed to at a young age. A side story to Thundercats a tiger clan's prince.
1. Chapter 1

_Lion-o now almost over with what had happened with Pumrya soon gets injured in sneak attack while looking for food. A clan of Lions finds him and takes him in. It is the white lion clan. They were some of the many lion sub clans. Soon he meets the lioness he was betrothed to at a young age. A side story to Thundercats a tiger clan's prince._

chapter 1

Lion-o was out scouting a head looking for signs of a way out of these thick woods. "Man these trees are really thick." Lion-o said.

Kaynar jumped Lion-o from behind and attacked. Lion-o cried out in pain. He was injured and then some white figures helped him. Kaynar ran off.

"He's injured let's take him to the village." a figure said before Lion-o blacked out.

Lion-o woke up a bit later he was laying in bed and there was something in his mouth and he swallowed it. Then a lioness with shiny white fur put another spoonful of food in his mouth.

"You must eat to get you strength back." she said.

After swallowing the food in his mouth Lion-o spoke. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Your in the white Lion clan village." she said. "My name is Lionia." she said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lion-o." he said.

"Lion-o the king of Thundera?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"I must tell my father he'll want to here this." she said.

She left and came back with her father. "Nice to meet you Lion-o my name Leonos." Leonos said. "I heard about you and the other Thundercats my scouts are out looking for your friends now and they will bring them here." he said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said. Then tried to get up and groaned. His side really hurt. "Easy now, that crazy Jackal who jumped hurt you badly." one of the white lions said.

"Kaynar, I thought that was him." Lion-o said.

"But you'll be okay now," Leonos said.

"How long was I out?" Lion-o asked.

"Two days." Lionia said. "But you're okay now." she said.

"Yes and my daughter Lionia had been taking care of you for the past two days." Leonos said.

"Thanks Lionia." Lion-o said.

The white lions came back with the other Thundercats.

"Lion-o are you alright?' Cheetara asked.

"A little sore but I'm okay." Lion-o said.

"Yes he's very lucky we have been caring for him the past two days." Leonos said. "Well my daughter did most of the nursing herself." he said.

"Nice to meet you Thundercats." Lionia said.

"Nice to meet you." Cheetara said.

"Okay there is much we have to talk about especially things your father and I discussed when you and my daughter were little." Leonos said.

"Dad can I show Lion-o around the Village?" Lionia asked.

"Of course sweet heart." Leonos said. "Make sure you do it nice and slow we don't want him straining his injuries." he said.

"Okay come on Lion-o." Lionia said helping him up.

"Okay I'm coming." Lion-o said letting her lead him out.

Now it was time to talk. "I think I know what you want to talk about." Panthro said.

"Me too." Tygra said. He was old enough to remember that day unlike Lion-o who was just a year old.

"Yes about the plan I made with Claudius." Leonos said.

"What plan?" Cheetara asked.

"When I went to a party with my infant daughter Lionia we met the young prince year old Prince Lion-o he gifted her with one of his toys. Upon seeing that Claudius and agreed that Lion-o and Lionia would be joined in marriage." Leonos said.

"An arranged marriage?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes, to me and Claudius it seemed like a good idea. I know things can work out." Leonos said.

"I don't know how Lion-o will react to this." Tygra said.

Meanwhile Lion-o and Lionia were out. One of the white lions came up. "Ah look at you two to flowers of romance blossoming upon being together." the lion said.

Lion-o and Lionia looked confused.

"Considering you two are betrothed," the lion said.

"You mean?" Lion-o said.

"Someday you two are going to be married." the lion said.

"WHAT?!" Lion-o and Lionia said at the same time they looked shocked.

"I must talk to my father." Lionia said.

"I need to talk to my brother." Lion-o said.

The two young lions stormed in.

"Is something wrong my daughter?" Leonos said.

"I can't believe you arrange me to marry someone I just met!" Lionia said.

"Actually you met him as a baby and that is when Claudius and I arrange the marriage." Leonos said.

"Is it true Tygra?" Lion-o asked.

"It's true you were just a year old when it happened." Tygra said.

"Dad how can I marry him I barely even know him!" Lionia said.

"That is why I am sending you to go with him to get to know him and he can get to know you." Leonos said. "Then hopefully you two will love each other." he said.

"Okay," Lionia grumbled.

"This will be very interesting." Lion-o said.

Leonos' herbalist gave a bag of medicine. "This medicine will help with prevent infection and help ease the pain." he said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

"Okay now let's go," Tygra said.

Now it was time to head out. Everyone was ready they got into the new Thundertank and started their travels.

Lion-o was going to get to know his future bride. While Lionia was going to get to know her future husband.

This was going to get interesting.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was now traveling with Lionia the daughter of the head of the white lion clan and Lion-o's future bride. He wasn't to thrilled at marrying a girl he barely knows.

Lionia was just as ticked about this. She could believe she was marrying a boy she barely even knows. She was still very kind to him. Sometimes she helped him redress whenever the bandages around his torso and shoulder were replace and after the medicine was put on it.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

"No problem, you are almost completely healed." Lionia said.

"That's great I can't wait to teach Kaynar a thing or two for ambushing me." Lion-o said.

"I bet the look on his face would be quite satisfactory." Lionia said.

"Well Lion-o I also want to teach him a thing or two no one jumps and attacks my brother." Tygra said.

After the week was out Lion-o had healed completely. "I feel like I can handle anything now." Lion-o said.

"True and you wounds have healed now you can assist the other Thundercats in fighting at full potential." Lionia said.

"Great, now let's get moving." Lion-o said.

As the days passed Lion-o and Lionia got to know one another. They discovered there were somethings they really liked about each other. Lion-o would found a a star orchid and gave it to Lionia.

"The star orchid has always been my favorite flower. This flower acts as an antidote for poison even just a sniff of pollen can cure it." Lionia said.

"Wow," Lion-o said.

Lionia took the seeds she found in the flower and planted them in a pot. Then watered them. "This takes care of that." she said.

Sometimes she would do nice things for Lion-o. She would sometimes help him train or make snacks for him and the team.

Lion-o would sometimes show her how he cared. Whenever she felt sad he'd try to cheer her up even if he makes himself look silly. He loved to make her laugh. It was quite a thing to see.

Sometimes Lionia would watch Lion-o as he practiced his swordsmen-ship. He was pretty good. Their feelings continued for each other continued to grow.

One night during a meteor show Lion-o and Lionia looked at each other and smiled. Lionia confessed her feelings. "I love you you Lion-o." she aid.. Lion-o smiled and took her hands.

"I love you too Lionia." Lion-o said.

Then the two of them kissed.

Tygra saw and his jaw dropped. His little brother had fallen in love with Lionia just like Leonos had hoped for.

Today Lion-o manage to save Lionia he was glad Lionia was alright.

The threat had passed now she and Lion-o could be together.

Once Thundera was rebuilt with all the animals help everyone was ready. Then wedding began. Lion-o and Lionia said the vows. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." the preacher said. "You may kiss the bride." he said.

Lion-o and Lionia kissed.

They hoped one day they would hear the pitter patter of little feet.

The end.


End file.
